User talk:Alf's Hitman
I refuse to apologize for my fellow countrymen, because that really was stupid.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:17, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Not being from America ftw :P Silver Sunlight 14:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you've also seen this one, though that represents a less percentage of the population. --Alf's Hitman 17:33, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::5 XD out of 5 (T/ ) 22:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I've seen that one as well. I live in South Africa and after she made that statement they played it on the radio and everywhere :P We just laughed at our supposedly "bad education". If we need help from the same people who taught her, we would be doomed to only being able to compete in beauty pageants. Silver Sunlight 11:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I lol whenever I try to tell ppl that many other countries have education that (in general) surpasses US and they're like, "nowai, can't be true, USA FTWWWW". (T/ ) 11:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I must say, the best misconception I've heard is people asking us if we have tigers walking around in our streets. First you have to convince them that tigers don't even exist in South Africa outside of the zoos, then that we don't have wild animals walking around everywhere >_> Would be fun going to school on an elephant though. Silver Sunlight 11:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have wild animals walking around my school. >.> (T/ ) 11:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::My philosophy is "people are stupid until proven otherwise." --Macros 11:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Light travels faster than sound; that's why politicians appear bright until they speak. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Oorsome Needs more image licensing, although I'm pretty sure it's public domain (seen it enough places) (T/ ) 02:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :403 Forbidden, I can't enter the site to see what license it has. It was from another wiki, if that is good for anything. --Alf's Hitman 19:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Healer's Boon So tell me why it's bad, I'm curious (T/ ) 00:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Promotes bad monking, aka pure red bar monking, no prevention. When you take HB, you need HB + two other heals (at least) to make your healing job. When you consider the recharge times of WoH/Imbaspirit/Dwayna's Kiss, taking three skill slots to do the same job is redundant and is a waste (HB+other two). Of course, HB can be played as an hybrid bar with prot leetness; but there's no real point. You lose efficiency and waste energy to do the same that WoH + one other can do. Healing Prayers is redundant and not really awesome. Healing is a response, it's not preventive such as prot. The skill itself is not bad, but there are at least five or six other elite skills that I would rather take for anything, than this one. :The best monk bars are hybrid. Because, you'll see, the best monks can do is protting. But, of course, prots don't make red bars go up. As said, you don't need five skills that do the exact same thing. Preventing damage is way, WAY more cheaper (energy-wise) and effective at keeping your team alive. You don't need a bar full of heals because you shouldn't being outhealing the damage, but preventing it, because it's the most efficient thing to do. When your target ally is dead, you can't heal him, and he builds DP. It's quite easy to kill anything without any protting around, both in PvE and PvP. :As far as heroes goes, they suck majorly with HB. They don't quite know they're overhealing, and for a lot. Because they always overheal, or heal too late. Furthermore, they don't know you use GoLE in conjuction with Aegis or Heal Party, and they don't actually know what energy management is about. Like if that wasn't enough, they like to spam skills like if there was no tomorrow. But that's only the casters, because Koss seems to like sitting there with D-slash fully charged and FGJ! up without using it. In general, monk heroes are terribaed; they overheal, they don't know how to prot, they have energy problems (monks are imo the hardest profession to manage energy on). Giving them a healing bar is asking them to get out of energy in any longer-than 10 seconds battle, which happens quite a lot when I you over aggro. Since heroes need so much energy management, you can't really make them hybrids, but a dedicated healer is wasting damage. If you need some kind of healing/damage prevention in your hero slots, you better take something with unlimited energy (E/Mo, N/Rt), or utility using some skill slots in all your heroes. Mhenlo is good enough with WoH, as long as you prevent the damage (you as in you + heroes). :Feel free to ask about anything I said, because I don't think I've quite explained everything enough. --Alf's Hitman 01:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Would it be fair to say that, to ultracondense your argument, "HB is bad because WoH is good"? Also, Mhenlo uses Orison of Healing, which kinda negates WoH's usefulness :> (T/ ) 01:32, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I retract. HB ain't bad, it's decent. WoH, ZB, RC, DH and SoD are all better. Your party shouldn't be taking that much damage to need powerheals, you just need a sporadic one to counter minor pressure and degeneration. Mhenlo knows it. Since parties are usually composed of two monks, a powerheal allows you to expend most of your time preventing damage. --Alf's Hitman 01:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I have stopped using HB and Imbaspirit on my heroes because you're right, they do suck. Badly and iefficiently. I just can't deny the evidence any more after playing Hard Mode stuff, where you can actually see the inefficiency at work. Although I must say they don't do too badly as hybrids (in my limited experience), except for Prot Spirit, but then again they always fail with that (casting at first sign of domage). (T/ ) 10:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::When foes can easily hit you for 100+ consistent damage, it's much better to prevent damage through prot leetness. Aegis chains with PS micro'd in the frontliner that makes the aggro, then throw SoA and micro PS on some squishy (typically necros if they sac any life or mesmers) whenever you see the hero has enough energy or is under the effects of his/her energy management spell. Unless you are lazy like me and prefer an emo with unlimited energy to spam RoF, SB and Shield Guardian on recharge. --Alf's Hitman 03:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've been thinking about using an emo just because that works fine with casting PS, and Divine Favor is mostly irrelevant for that anyway (since it lasts so long). Same for SB and Shield Guardian to a lesser extent. Blah. Main reason I'm too lazy to micro stuff for Monks is because I'm totally focused on doing whatever job my class is doing, plus I have to be the one watching out for patrols and other stuff. Taking over the Hero's job too is too much :) Well, maybe if I was also Monking it would be alright. (T/ ) 04:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Image naming Hi! Good job being so active lately! However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete Image:Gw204.jpg for being too generically named. Please reupload it with another name, because it's going to be deleted - I'll do it in 24 hours if nobody else does it first. And while I'm at it, if you want to link to an image without having it show, do it like this: Image:Gw204.jpg (note the colon). The way you've been doing it means the wiki doesn't know you're using the image (see What links here), and any admin would think this image is fair game for deletion. --◄mendel► 13:27, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I didn't got that third paragraph. But yeah, no problem deleting it, I was probably going to, as soon as I discovered how. --Alf's Hitman 17:17, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::You cannot delete anything (yet?). You need sysop rights for that :) ::The last paragraph refers to linking to an image. If you use the normal link as you would link to, say, the Main Page, you see an image, like so: . However, if you prefix "Image:" with a colon :, it'll be a regular link, like so: Image:Button sig.png. Then if you want to give it a better name, such as Magical Sign Button, add |Magical Sign Button behind the image suffix (.jpg, .png). It'll look like this: Magical Sign Button. In code: Magical Sign Button. Hope this clears it up a bit for you :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Alf, you are linking to the image like this, and this "confuses" the wiki: don't press this link ::You can link to it like this, but that displays the image: :: ::So to get the same link as you had, you need :: don't press this link ::Now the wiki is not confused, but YOU are. ;-) --◄mendel► 19:28, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::--◄mendel► 19:28, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::ic. --Alf's Hitman 19:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Anyone who wants a good laugh Should read this in Guru. The major flame fest starts at page three or maybe four. Go look at it before it sinks in the depths of the closed threads! --Alf's Hitman 00:49, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)